Nossa Relação
by Aninhaloka
Summary: Oi! Minha 1ª fic d Naruto. Num tah mto boa, mas da pro gasto! XP Uma One Shot sobre um casal mto fofo du anime! Msm qm num gosta deles de uma lidinha e deixem rewies para q essa autora fike feliz e otimista! Onegaiiiiii! NejixTenten


Uma fic de Aninhaloka.

Oi, gnte! XD

Bom... Essa eh a minha 1ª fic d Naruto!

E resolvi faze sobre um casal q eu amu mto! Ç.Ç

Eh apenas uma One Shot bem simplesinha e meio tosca, mas... ¬¬''

Bom, comu jah disse eh minha 1ª fic então peguem leve, ok?!

Rewies são bem vindas e mto apreciadas, afinal qm num gosta d ve q as pessoas viram, ou nu caso leram, sua obra! XD ( se eh q dah pra xama essa coisa q eu escrevi d obra, né! ¬¬')

Agora vamos à fic!

Aviso importante: Não, Naruto não me pertence; mas qm precisa dle qdo tem o Neji, o Sasuke, o Shika e o Gaara, bom vcs me entenderam, né!?!

**Nossa Relação**

Era mais um dia comum em Konoha, os pássaros cantavam e voavam pelo céu e dois jovens estavam na floresta treinando com sempre, nada de diferente, tudo estava igual à sempre. Exceto por certa garota de lindos cabelos castanhos que estava muito pensativa.

Tenten e Neji treinavam como sempre. Desde que se conheceram e se tornaram mais próximos ela vinha treinar com o Hyuuga. Era uma relação estranha a deles, afinal a garota não sabia ao certo o que ela significava para o garoto.

Neji era muito fechado e reservado, após a luta contra Naruto havia ficado um pouco mais sociável, no entanto ainda era distante das pessoas e isso fazia com que Tenten se perdesse em suas reflexões. Queria saber o que significava para ele! Mas por quê? Simples! Ela o considerava um amigo importante e queria muito que ele pensasse da mesma forma.

"_Mentira! Você sabe que não é por isso! Depois de tanto tempo, por que ainda tenta se iludir com relação aos seus próprios sentimentos?"_- repetia mentalmente para si mesma tentando buscar a resposta para seus pensamentos.

Mas a resposta era simples, simples até demais. Ela tinha medo! Tinha medo que o Hyuuga não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos! Medo de que o que sentia destruísse o pequeno e frágil laço que os unia.

Estava tão submersa em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Neji a olhava atentamente, como que procurando algo que não parecia encontrar. ( O q será q ele tah procuranu? Hm... ¬¬).

- Tenten!- A voz do Hyuuga a chamando a tirou de seu pequeno mundo de pensamentos.

- O que foi Neji? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- A garota o olhava confusa.

- Não! É que acho que por hoje já está bom! Então vamos indo?- Ele disse olhando para o céu e vendo que logo já estaria escuro.

- Ah! Claro! Pode ir na frente eu acho que vou ficar mais um pouco.- Falou recolhendo suas armas que estavam todas espalhadas. (Q menina + bagunceira, né?! XP).

Neji nada disse apenas foi embora, sem nem se quer olhar para traz e dar um aceno para a _"amiga"_. (Insensível!!! ToT Tbm precisamos d atenção, sabia?! ToT).

Muito tempo já havia se passado desde que Neji fora embora. Mas ela nem parecia ter notado. Continuava mergulhada em sua s reflexões.

Tenten continuava pensando no que ela era pra Neji, ma s não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão sobre isso. As horas passavam e nada. Parecia que ela havia se esquecido do tempo. Já era tarde da noite, a lua parecia estar em seu auge. E Tenten... Bem... Tenten continuava lá só que agora seus pensamentos já não eram mais pensamentos, eram sonhos! Sim sonhos! Sonhos, pois o tempo passara e Tenten continuara em seus pensamentos. Estava tão perdida neles que acabou por adormecer.

De repente um barulho fez-se ser ouvido, contudo Tenten não acordara. Uma sombra se aproximava da garota e ela que dormia tão profundamente nem percebia (Comé q ela pode ser uma kunoichi desse jto, hein?! ¬¬'').

Uma mão tocou suavemente o rosto da garota. Era certo, a sombra pertencia a uma pessoa (Não boba! Imagina! A mão eh soh um brinquedinho d algum animal selvagem q vai devora-la! ¬¬').

A pessoa acariciava suavemente o rosto da menina e afagava-lhe os cabelos com total carinho. Passou-se muito tempo e a pessoa continuava ali, afagando os lindos cabelos e acariciando o rosto delicado da morena que continuava a dormir (Q sono pesado! Qm dera eu com um sono desses! Sim, eu tenho sono leve! Mto leve por sinal! XD).

O dia já amanhecera e a pequena kunoichi começava a dispertar. Abriu vagarosamente os lindos olhos cor de chocolate (Pó! Q sacanagem falar d chocolate justo agora! Q droga agora fiquei cum vontade! ¬¬'''''' Peraí! – Sai e vai buscar o chocolate- Voltei! Hm! Q delicia chocolate sempre eh bom, né!? Pergunta idiota claro q eh! ¬¬ Bom voltanu a fic...).

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!- Gritou, não, berrou a menina com o susto que levou ao ver que havia alguém ali com ela.

Calma!- A voz da pessoa soou doce enquanto se aproximava da garota.

O que está fazendo aqui?- A menina perguntou bastante alterada.

Nada de mais! Apenas estava admirando você!- Respondeu casualmene.

Mas... Espera você é o... O... (Haha! Aposto como **vocês** pensaram q era o Neji! ;P Hahaha! Erraram! Erraram! Qm será?! Qm será?! XD) Raigal!!!!!!!!- Exclamou completamente surpresa e confusa.

Hahahaha!!!-riu de forma maléfica olhando fixamente para a menina.

Raigal foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Tenten. Até ficar poucos centímetros de distância da garota. Ergueu a mão e com um rápido gesto desfez os dois coques habituais da garota. Rapidamente enroscou seus dedos em uma pequena mecha do cabelo, agora solto da garota, e levou-os até próximos ao rosto sentindo o doce cheiro que eles exalavam.

Largou os cabelos dela e aproximou os rostos. Rapidamente roubou um beijo dos lábios vermelhos e chamativos da morena e antes que esta pudesse esboçar qualquer reação aplicou-lhe um golpe na nuca, fazendo-a cair ao chão.

Depositou suavemente e de forma delicada, a bela kunoichi, sob a sombra de uma grande e bela árvore de cerejeira. Deu um leve beijo na testa de Tenten e se ergueu. Olhou novamente para a kunoichi e antes de desaparecer sussurrou ao vento:

- Aishiteru, Tenten! Acredite algum dia você será minha!- E foi embora, silenciosamente.

As sakuras caiam de forma magnífica seguindo o ritmo do vento como se o estivessem acompanhando em uma mágica dança. E uma voz suave se fez pronunciar:

- Isso eu nunca permitirei! Agora me tornarei ainda mais forte, para me certificar que isso jamais ocorra!- A voz de Neji saiu suave, mas mostrando grande determinação e carinho.

Aproximou-se de Tenten que repousava desacordada e acariciou-lhe o rosto e afagou-lhe as madeixas. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo o havia incomodado e pensar que poderia vir a acontecer o magoava.

Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do rapaz. Uma única, porem significativa lágrima. A prova de que Tenten era importante para ele.

Mas por obra de um sádico destino Tenten não viu a única coisa que naquele momento poderia acabar com o tormento de seus pensamentos.

E assim Neji permaneceu, ali, bem ao lado da jovem que lhe era tão preciosa.

**OWARI!!!!!!!!**

Sei q o final fico super meloso, mas eu gostei! Axei mto Kawai!

E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram? Detestaram?

Pleaseeeeeeeee, Rewies!!!

Façam uma autora feliz deixem rewies!!! ToT

Se deixarem prometo uma continuação! XD

Bye ; P


End file.
